Of Fights and Romione
by Harry Potter will never die
Summary: This is a song-based one shot for The Original Horcrux's song competition. Loosely based off the song America from West Side Story. Be warned has basically no plot. This is a Romione fic. That will somehow revolve round the lyrics.


**Summary: **This is a song-based one shot for The Original Horcrux's song competition. Loosely based off the song America from West Side Story. Be warned has basically no plot. This is a Romione fic. That will somehow revolve round the lyrics.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Warnings: **Plotless. Mostly Romione with a bit of Drarry thrown in but I think it only mentions it once or twice. Oh and a bit of swearing.

* * *

**Of Fights and Romione**

Hermione was currently on the sofa watching her favourite musical _West Side Story_. She was waiting for Ron to get back to their apartment because she wanted to propose an idea. One that Harry said was bound to cause an argument, Draco had agreed with his boyfriend.

Suddenly the door opened with a creak, and footsteps could be heard down the hallway.

"Hermione, love, you there?" Ron called.

Hermione paused the movie using her wand instead of the remote. The T.V. had been magically improved for Ron. The couple was currently living in Diagon Alley above Flourish and Blotts whilst they searched for better accommodation.

Which leads onto Hermione's idea.

"Hey Ron, sweetie." Hermione smiled. "How was Auror training?"

"Hard," was Ron's reply.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, anyway Harry said you wanted to talk?" Ron phrased it as a question.

"Damn him," Hermione mumbled.

Ron's eyes widened, Hermione barely ever swore unless she was upset. So Ron couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Fine, well, anyway, Harry was right. I do want to talk to you. Well, the thing is- I think we should move-"

"I'm looking, Hermione, I really am but-"

"That's not what I meant," Hermione cut him off.

"So, what did you mean?" Ron asked.

"I think we should move to the Muggle World."

"But Hermione-"

"But nothing, it would be better!"

"For who, Hermione? Because I really think that maybe a community with at least one other wizarding family-"

"Oh yes, let us stay in the Wizarding World and all the prejudices!"

Ron sighed and thumped down on the sofa, he hated arguing with Hermione, mainly because he never won, but Ron wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Since the end of the war it's been a lot better,"

"It's still around,"

"Not really, the laws are stricter on it." Ron smirked, as Hermione seemed to think what to say next. Just bring authority into an argument with Hermione and it worked a charm.

But Ron also had a weakness, family.

"I just want to move nearer my parents." Hermione stated, making her eyes go wide. She could see Ron starting to cave in until he caught sight of the picture of the Weasley's on holiday.

"But what about my family?" Ron snapped.

"You see them all the time," Hermione shouted.

"What about Harry?"

"You see him at training, I will too once I start work in the Law Enforcement Department,"

"So! He's are best friend!" Ron's face was red.

"He and Draco can come with us, it'll be better, Ron."

"Yeah, like the aren't just as prejudiced as the Wizarding World, for different reasons."

"Oh, come on, the witch burnings was long ago," Hermione bit out.

"And? Who's to say it won't happen again."

"I only want our futures to be happy,"

"So do I, Hermione, so do I!"

"We can be happy in the Muggle World!" Hermione said adamantly.

"I don't know,"

"You don't know what Ron? Things are better there! No ones going to judge us because of family!"

"It's being sorted!"

"For some people!" Hermione yelled.

"And what the hell do you mean by that?" Ron shouted back.

"Come on, Ron! Things are never going to be normal, we're the best friends of the Man Who Conquered formerly The Boy Who Lived! You can't honestly tell me it's going to be the same!"

Ron sighed, "It's not that bad, Hermione."

"Of course it's not," Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Explain, Hermione"

"We don't have to pay for things anymore, we just get given it!"

"It'll wear of after a while. People are relieved, that's all!"

"But, Ron, it's- it's just..."

"Hermione, what's the real reason?"

"I love you, Ron, I really do but in the future, if we have children, I don't want them growing up like this."

"Hermione, they'll be fine! They won't grow up like we did!"

"I didn't mean like that, they'll be worshipped!"

"You can't blame the public, Hermione. We've been through two wars, both started by the same person and both ended by the same person, not many people survived both wars."

"I understand that, but you can't seriously think that they'll be better of in the Wizarding World!"

"I'm not going to deny them there heritage, Hermione!"

It was the last sentence that did it for Hermione. She looked at Ron, then she realised that her trying to help was only making things worse. Sure, she wanted her children to grow up happy, but if she kept them hidden, would they be happy?

"You're right, Ron." She said quietly.

Ron froze, "Did you just say I was right?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Whoo!" Ron cheered, a goofy grin on his face.

Hermione shook her head, with a gentle smile.

"I love you," Ron told her.

"I love you, too"

And with that the two closed the distance between them, and kissed.

* * *

**A/N: **Ta Da! I hope this didn't completely suck. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
